runefrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Mechanics
Rune Factory Frontier Gameplay Basic mechanics. Check out Getting Started for information on where to acquire early equipment and other related information. Farming The Field The Player can use a hoe to till empty patches of land in their field. In this tilled earth, the player may plant seeds to grow into the mainstay of the player's budget. See Crop Farming Guide for a more detailed description of crop growing. Forage Any empty land on field area may produce a forage item such as Twigs and Stumps (Lumber) weeds and wild plants, or other obstacles such as rocks. Tilling the field area and planting a crop prevents the land from being taken over by random forage items, except when storm damage occurs. (You will know there is a storm when you try to leave your house in the morning and the character says he doesn't think he should go out.) To make room for these random forage items, you are able to pack any empty cultivated earth with a hammer. To remove crops which are no longer desired use the sickle to cut them down. You cannot cut any plants in the seed or seedling stage; to destroy these, water them until they reach the growing stage. See Forage guide for more details Tools Tools are used by the player to complete various day to day tasks and make money. The player loses RP when a tool is used, but through more use, the player becomes more skillful with each tool and the RP loss decreases. All tools can upgrade this item in the forge. See Getting Started for more information. Water Can The Water Can is used to water crops so they can grow. RP use by this item is governed by Farming skill. Hoe The Hoe is used to till cleared land so that seeds may be planted. RP use by this item is governed by Farming skill. Hammer The Hammer is used to break rocks. RP use by this item is governed by Hammer skill. Axe The Axe is used to remove stumps and branches from land. RP use by this item is governed by Lumber skill. Sickle The sickle is used to cut grass for fodder, and to remove weeds and other undesirable plant life. Caution when using the sickle around your crops must be exercised. RP use by this item is governed by Farming skill. Harvester The harvester is used to collect Runeys and raw ingredients from tamed monsters. Ranching For a more in depth look at Raising Monsters see Ranching Animals/Monsters During the course of the game, the player is given the option to open a barn and raise animals/monsters. The creatures will assist the player with various farming tasks or provide some sort of resource once they have grown accustomed to their new farm life. They can even be taken into battle. Gaining Animals/Monsters To raise animals, the player must speak to Kross and build a barn. The player will need to also acquire the pet glove from Kross by talking to him. He will give it to the player eventually (early on) through normal or spammed conversation. Once the Pet glove is acquired the player can go to one of the monster locations and use the brush on a monster. When used enough the monster will become friendly and travel to the barn. Monster Assisted Farming Once a monster is content in the barn, having been fed and cared for by the player for a while, they will be able to assist the player with daily chores. The monsters information show what kind of task (if any) the monster can perform. Once assigned to a task, the monsters will follow a schedule (posted on the outside of the Barn) according to their task type. Refining There are several makers available for purchase from Lute. These makers are the Cheese Maker (put in milk for cheese), the Yarn Maker (put in wool for yarn), the Yogurt Maker (put in milk for yogurt), and the Seed Maker (put in grown fruit/flowers for seed packets). Quality has an important role in Rune Factory Frontier as it affects the amount of RP that an item uses and the value of items shipped. All items have a maximum value of 10. For crops, it requires the use of an item called Greenifier to raise the level of a specific crop. For weapons and armor, it requires better ore which are found by mining and items dropped from monsters. Some items require a monster to be befriended in order to improve. *Ranching Guide *Bestiary *Crop Farming Guide *Household Upgrades Fighting Equipment Decent equipment is essential for successfully making your way through any dungeon; even more so for boss battles. Some basic starter equipment can be bought from Ganesha and Danny and eventually Rosetta in the beginning. However, the best equipment is obtained through crafting; this makes dungeon delving necessary in order to utilize the best ingredients. There are 5 types. *Weapons/Tools *Head *Neck *Torso *Arm Crafting The Crafts station is available simultaneously with the purchase of the forge. This area is used to create armor and gift items. *See Crafts for a list of recipes recommended for easy crafting skill. Category:Guides